Amanecer
by O.o-Karin16-o.O
Summary: Dos amigos, un amor y una relacion prohibida. Interminables noches en las que nunca llega el amanecer. "¿Que es lo que quieres? ¿Estas dudando, Ino?" One-shot ShikaIno, bastante OOC


* * *

**Hola a todos! Tenia yo tiempo sin aparecerme por aqui... Pero realmente he estado ocupada: Primero enferma, luego ponerme al dia en las clases... u.u **

**Bueno tambien queria dar las gracias de nuevo a todas las personas que leyeron y comentaron en mi fic 'Una nueva vida' (GaaHina). De verdad me hizo ilusion contar con su apoyo durante mi primer proyecto ^^**

**Bien, ahora... Este es un one-shot ShikaIno. Antes que nada he de decir que no soy fan ni del ShikaIno, ni del ShikaTema. Pero esto lo escribi para mi nee-chan que esta loca por Shikamaru y me pidio una historia de cada pareja. Asi que aqui va este**

**Dislclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario, Itachi-sama seria mio. Y Kakashi-sensei, y Neji-kun... ^^

* * *

**AMANECER**

El chico castaño alzó los ojos al cielo, impaciente, escudriñando las sombras en la oscuridad de la noche sin luna, esperando.

De nuevo una noche más, sin testigos, solo cubiertos de oscuridad, cuando toda la aldea se sumergía en sus sueños más profundos.

De nuevo, solo ellos dos.

Giró la cabeza para observar a la chica rubia que acababa de aparecer a su lado. Ella se echó a sus brazos y él la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

- Creía que no vendrías – dijo - ¿Has tenido problemas?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

- No demasiados, pero tuve que esperar un poco más.

Ella se apartó y se quedó mirándole. Debido a su cercanía era lo único que podía distinguir en esa noche sin luz. Unos segundos después, los dos se besaron, con urgencia, como si fuera la última vez que podrían hacerlo.

Luego, le dirigió una tierna mirada, llena de un amor tan intenso como el que él ponía en sus ojos al hundirse en su mirada azul.

Ella levantó la mano y le regaló una breve caricia. Iba a apartarse pero él no la dejó, quería disfrutar del contacto de esa suave piel contra la suya. Cerró los ojos y le dijo:

- Ino, te quiero.

Ella suspiró y volvió a besarle. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron mirando por la pequeña ventana el cielo nocturno, calculando mentalmente los minutos que quedaban para el amanecer.

Shikamaru realmente había llegado a odiar ese momento, que significaba verla marchar hacia la aldea sin mirar atrás, y sobretodo, sentir la incertidumbre de no saber cuando volverían a encontrarse de nuevo. Era tal vez más doloroso que fingir, durante el día, que eran simples compañeros.

Se dio la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a la ventana, no quería pensar en el mañana, mientras abrazaba a Ino. Ella sonrió, y dos pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas recordando como habían llegado a esa situación…

**[FLASHBACK]**

Ino le dedicó a Shikamaru una última mirada. La chica respiró hondo, abrió la puerta y los dos entraron en la estancia cogidos de la mano.

Allí se encontraba su padre, Inoichi, junto con el padre de Shikamaru y, entre ambos, la Godaime Hokage, puesto que aquel era su despacho. Los dos jóvenes permanecieron de pie en el centro de la habitación, ya que no había más lugares donde sentarse.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Tsunade-sama? – preguntó Ino.

- Ino, Shikamaru – dijo la Godaime – Quero que sepáis que yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, pero es una reunión entre clanes de Konoha y por tanto debo estar presente. Nada más.

Ino giró la cabeza para mirar a su padre, con un interrogante en su expresión. Este comenzó a hablar, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

- Hemos recibido información – dijo, refiriéndose también al hombre que se encontraba enfrente suyo – De que vosotros dos mantenéis una relación.

Ino se puso roja de vergüenza, mientras que Shikamaru clavó la mirada en el suelo, preguntándose interiormente a qué venía eso, y por qué era tan directo el señor Yamanaka.

- Me temo – continuó el padre de Ino – Que Shikato y yo no podemos permitir eso.

Shikamaru levantó la cabeza y miró a su padre, incrédulo, exigiendo una respuesta.

- Ambos formáis parte de dos clanes con unas habilidades especiales. Debéis comprender que si nuestros clanes se uniesen, inevitablemente esas habilidades se modificarían. Es nuestro deber como superiores del clan asegurar la supervivencia de las mismas, nada más – explicó el señor Nara.

- Pero… - intentó protestar Shikamaru.

- Son tradiciones muy antiguas, y tenemos que respetarlas.

Los ojos de Ino se llenaron de lágrimas, y estalló en llanto gritando:

- ¡Pretendéis anteponer unas tradiciones a la felicidad de las personas!

- Lo siento, hija – dijo Inoichi con voz triste.

Ino se echó a llorar y salió corriendo, sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo. Shikamaru fue tras ella, deteniéndose en la puerta al escuchar la voz de su padre:

- Shikamaru, tú eres inteligente. Sé que comprenderás…

- Discúlpame, padre – cortó él – Tengo que irme – y salió de la estancia dejando allí a ambos líderes, junto con una entristecida Tsunade.

- ¿De veras es necesario? – preguntó el señor Yamanaka al cabo de unos minutos.

- Sabes que sí – contestó el señor Nara.

El padre de Ino negó tristemente con la cabeza, a lo que el padre de Shikamaru comentó:

- Sabes tan bien como yo lo mucho que me habría gustando ver a nuestros hijos compartiendo sus vidas, juntos; Inoichi. Pero esto es algo que no depende de mí.

- Lo sé. Es solo que… Odio ver así a mi hija.

- También yo.

**[FIN FLASHBACK]**

Aún quedaban un par de horas para la salida del sol, y no pensaban desaprovecharlas. Ino, con su cabello rubio desparramado sobre su espalda, buscó de nuevo los labios del chico con avidez. Él correspondió, pero la apartó al notar sus lágrimas.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No puedo más – dijo ella – Siempre es igual, día tras día, noche tras noche, la misma rutina, atrapada en una vida de normas y apariencias donde no se me permite quererte.

Él cerró los ojos y la abrazó, quedándose con la chica entre sus brazos.

- Siento no poder ofrecerte nada más – murmuró mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, emitiendo unos leves sollozos apenas audibles, pero que a Shikamaru le bastaban para sentir su dolor y odiarse por su sufrimiento.

- Vayámonos.

Ino le miró a los ojos, sorprendida.

- ¿Qué?

- Vayámonos ahora – dijo él – Escapemos, dejémoslo todo.

Una sombra de duda asomó a los ojos azules de la kunoichi.

- ¿Y el clan? ¿Y la aldea? ¿Y…? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- Olvida todo eso – susurró él – Yo solo quiero una vida contigo… ¿Qué quieres tú?

Por toda respuesta, ella juntó sus labios con los de él en un largo beso, y acabó diciendo:

- A ti.

Entonces, él la cogió de la mano, y ambos salieron de allí junto con el sol que comenzaba a asomar por el horizonte. Se alejaron de la villa y cuando llegaron a la frontera, se quedaron contemplando el amanecer desde un acantilando, observando la aldea a sus pies. La iban a echar de menos, y a todos sus habitantes. Pero se miraron a los ojos, bañados en la luz del sol.

- Nuestro primer amanecer – dijo Ino.

- No será el último – contestó Shikamaru.

Y se marcharon, no importaba dónde. Estaban seguros de que sería un lugar donde podrían vivir un millón de amaneceres los dos juntos.

* * *

**Bueeeno... Personalmente creo que no es mi mejor trabajo pero a mi nee-chan si le gusto. Ustedes que opinan? Merece un review? *.***

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


End file.
